Triple Threat cont
by stonesgrl28
Summary: See orginal story summary.


A/N: I am so incredibly sorry this took so long to update. First I was busy with school, then I got right into signing up college classes and lots of other things dealing with college. Yes that's right, I have graduated and am going off to college this fall. On top of all that, my summer turned out to be WAY busier than I thought it would be. Until I start college, I promise to update this as often as possible. Once again, I am so sorry for the major delay. Enjoy

PS: This is a continuation of my other story Triple Threat. I had to change my screen name from stonegrl28 to stonesgrl28 because I forgot my original password and this site would not send me the info I needed to correct that. So please re-read that story to get back up to speed.

* * *

Aaron now assumed that he was on his own, so he started fighting with everything he had while at the same time trying to maintain the three c's: cool, calm, and collected. Without them, Aaron knew that he did not stand a chance against his five opponents: Cerebella, Necros, Tatianna, General Cross and Powers. He caught a glimpse of Zefir, Helix, Cronis, and Zero, whom Emma had been fighting earlier; leave the room with her limp body. Worry shot through him, but he quickly calmed back down by reminding himself that if he wanted to win and save everyone he had to stay cool, calm, and collected.

At the same Aaron was battling it out against his opponents, STAN directed Amanda, Jason, Vas, and Ram to come up with a plan as soon as possible if they wanted to help Charlie, or as they now knew him, Aaron Stone.

"Amanda, Jason," STAN said with a sigh, "I am sorry I cannot be of more help in this situation. According to the way I was programmed using Asimov's Law, I cannot harm a human being or allow a human to be harmed. In short, you are on your own. All I can do is try to find a way out for us."

Amanda walked up the android then placed her right hand on STAN's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. They didn't give much away, but she could tell he was telling the truth.

"It's alright STAN. You have already done so much for me and my family. By helping Char-, sorry Aaron," Amanda replied, having to correct herself when she talked about her son, "on his previous missions and protecting my family as best you could. Now it's time for us to repay you for that."

She removed her hand from STAN's shoulder, and turned back around to face the group, quietly addressing them, "Ok everyone, if we want to help Aaron then we need to come up with a plan fast. Any ideas?" Thankfully with the lack of laser fire, least one the Omegas misfire and hit one of their own, Amanda did not have to talk above a whisper for everyone to hear her question.

A resounding silence answered her query. Well, silence except the sound of Aaron punching, kicking, or slamming one of his various opponents into a wall or a floor or sometimes even a door. For the next few minutes everyone tried to think of something to help their tiring hero. Eventually spotting a set of keys attached to Cerebella's hip, Amanda formulated a plan.

"STAN is there any way for Ch-Aaron to lure that woman over here? If she comes close enough, I think I can grab her keys." Amanda said, while pointing out the woman in question to the group kneeling around her.

"That should work." STAN said when he caught onto what she was planning, "We just have to somehow make sure the others do not realize what you're up to until it is too late. Just, remember, if they do see you…"

"I know STAN, I know. That's why I have to time this perfectly." Amanda said, determination coloring her voice. She knew full well what the result of failure would be.

"Mom, you can't do this. If anything happens to you…" Jason pleaded with her once he realized what she was going to do. "Charlie and I have already lost dad, please don't let us lose you also. If you really care about the both of us, then you'll let me do this. Please."

All he could think about was what could go wrong; her being taken away somewhere and tortured, being used as a human shield against Aaron, forced to work for the Defiance for the rest of her life. The list went on and on. After already having lost one parent, Jason knew that he would not be able to handle losing another. It would just be too much. He almost cried just thinking about it.

With eyebrows knitting together on her forehead in anger then compassion, Amanda looked her son straight in the eyes and explained to Jason, "I care too much about you to put you in harm's way Jason. Right now Aaron is worrying me enough as it is. I do not need any more."

He knew that she was not going to budge anytime soon, yet since he still wanted to help in any way possible, Jason suggested to her, "Well maybe I could distract Cerabella while you nix her keys mom."

Even though she was the parent, Amanda knew it would be useless to argue with her youngest son and so she gave into his request. From their vantage point, she could also see that Aaron was quickly running out of energy, as his attacks were getting slower and he was taking more and more blows to all parts of his body.

Utilizing the few hand signals he knew from watching TV and movies, Jason waited until just the right moment, when his brother quickly glanced over to check on them despite the risks, and pointed to Cerebella then to everyone in the cage to communicate to Aaron to bring Cerebella over to them. Aaron saw the message then refocused all his attention back on his five opponents and attempted to lure them towards his family. He was reluctant to draw them any closer, but he trusted their plan, whatever it was, to work.

Aaron ducked a kick aimed for his head from Tatianna, blocked a punch delivered from General Cross, then spun around on right foot and used his left foot to swipe Cerebella, Tatianna and General Cross off of their feet. Unfortunately for Aaron, that meant Elias Powers, surprisingly one of his two biggest threats, was still standing.

'_Ok this could work. I just have to get Cerebella towards Jason and hopefully allow them to execute their plan.'_ Aaron thought, and then jumped aside to avoid a kick to his solar plexus from Elias Powers. He shuffled backwards to give himself a little break.

A sudden touch startled him and Aaron briefly glanced over to identify who it was. He saw that it was Jason pulling his hand away, so Aaron continued back a few more feet which would allow Cerebella to end up in the perfect position for whatever plan his family and friends had come up with. By this point, General Cross and Powers had come back around to reengage the teenaged hero.

Coming to, Cerebella immediately pushed herself up then looked around for her young adversary. She spotted him several yards away and sprinted over to where Aaron was preoccupied by fighting Elias Powers and General Cross. In doing so, she ended up standing in the perfect spot for Jason to get her attention.

"Hey Cerebella, do you work out? Because you know, I've been trying to-" Jason said, but was cut off by Cerebella's response.

"No." She said vehemently. Not realizing what was going on, Cerebella paused and looked Jason directly in the eyes, attempting to kill him with her laser like stare.

Jason bowed his head a bit, and then gave a light laugh as if she had misunderstood something. "Sorry, I think you misheard me. I said, you look fat in those pants."

Before Cerebella could so much as think about torturing Jason, Amanda had gotten the keys and shoved them in the lock, and opening the cell door. Purposefully smacking it right into Cerebella, she effectively stunned her for a several seconds. Those seconds were just what Amanda needed to get everyone out of the cell and into the fight to help Aaron.

The second they were out, Amanda pointed in the direction of all the fighting and screamed "GO!"

By the time Cerebella was able to regain her bearings, all of Aaron's friends and family were around him and attacking Doctor Necros, Elias Powers, General Cross and Tatianna.

Using the fact that they were all thoroughly distracted to her advantage, Cerebella began to sneak up behind Amanda, planning to grab her in a rear choke hold and use her as a human shield against Aaron. Just as she was about to bring her arms around Amanda's throat, Aaron caught a glimpse of what Cerebella was going to do.

"MOM BEHIND YOU!" Aaron yelled as loud as he could while still defending himself against General Cross by kicking him in the knee caps, and hoping she heard him over all the noise of the fight. Before Amanda could even attempt to step out of the way, Cerabella completed her attack.

Not expecting Cerebella's ambush, Amanda released a strangled; "AAAARRAGHH!" because part of her wind pipe was cut off.

Unfortunately for Jason, Vas, and Ram, the commotion produced from Aaron and Amanda's screaming distracted the young teens just long enough for Doctor Necros, Elias Powers, and Tatianna to move in and capture them. Once caught, the three struggled to get free, releasing their own "Ughs" and "Umphs" in response.

"Not so strong now are you Stone?" General Cross sneered, spotting the two men and women securely holding the people closest to Aaron. Not understanding the General's words, Aaron turned around and saw just what Cross meant.

Cerebella was holding his mom, Powers had Jason, Tatianna had Vas, and Necros had Ram. All of his friends and family were once again captured.

"What do you say Stone? Join us, or watch them die?" General Cross darkly questioned from behind Aaron.

Not wanting to risk her oldest son any more than she had to, Amanda briefly recalled a technique she had learned several months after her husband's death that would get her out of Cerebella's grasp. To begin with, Amanda knew that she had to change the way Cerebella was holding her. She did this by carefully placing her right foot directly behind Cerebella's then opening her arms and elbowing Cerebella as hard and fast as she could. The elbow jabs hit the woman in the stomach and chest areas which in turn caused Cerebella to fall to the ground behind her.

After giving the female Omega thug that had been holding her several good kicks to the head and body to ensure she was down for the count, Amanda then turned around. She spotted General Cross only seconds way from punching her in the head. Quickly she lowered her center of balance and got ready to deliver the man a solid kick where no man ever wanted to be hurt. The second Cross was upon her, she swung her foot directly into the man's groin, causing him to drop to the ground, moaning in pain.

As Amanda was taking care of Cross and Cerebella, Aaron had snuck to the side of Powers and aimed his gauntlet directly at the pressure point behind the man's ear.

'_This better work or everyone is so dead…possibly literally.'_ Aaron nervously thought, steading his arm for the shot. Before Elias even had a chance to turn his head Aaron released his zip line and hit his target dead on. Powers passed out, which in turn let Jason free. The man's fall caused him to topple into Doctor Necrose and Tatianna, who in turn released Vas and Ram in shock.

After a quick look around and seeing that everyone was free Aaron pointed to the nearest exit and shouted, "Come on everyone, move!"

The group hastened to obey, but it was only after looking at the door that Aaron remembered his fallen partner.

"EMMA!" Aaron gasped in panic.

'_No I can't let them stop because of Emma. I have to get them back to the SSJ first.' _Aaron determinedly thought, pushing through the pain of having to leave his partner, even if just for a few more minutes. He risked a glance back, and saw that Doctor Necrose and Tatianna had gotten back to their feet. The two were quickly approaching.

'_You have got to be kidding me. Will these guys ever give up?'_ Aaron thought, suddenly feeling tired beyond all reason.

Aaron would not admit this to anyone, but he secretly felt like he was about to collapse on the floor beneath his feet. He'd been going all day. First he had the struggle to even find his friends and family, then he had to run down countless flights of stairs, followed by having to literally fight for them. In short, Aaron felt like the walking, or rather running, dead. The only reason he had to push himself now was to get everyone to safety.

* * *

A/N: Will Aaron and those around him escape and finally stop the Omega Defiance once and for all? Keep reading this to find more.

Once again, I am so sorry the delay. Please keep reading and reviewing this story. Thank you so much.

Stonegrl28 now Stonesgrl28


End file.
